


Strangers In the Night

by Kittib_1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys In Love, Coffee Shops, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittib_1/pseuds/Kittib_1
Summary: Something in your smile was so exciting.Something in my heart, told meI must have you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first FF.   
> I really hope you enjoy this story. Thank you for reading.

**Levi's POV**

"Please! I beg you! Spare me, I have a family."

_Tch-If you're such a family man why are you fucking a whore in the alley, while your child is at home._

His blood is gross, so gross I can smell it. The first lick of neck, I taste sweat and its gross. I want to just push him off him a cliff, but I don't. I take a small bite of neck, and the moment his blood touches my tongue I want to throw up. I choose not because I'm so hungry and need some blood to keep going. I drink a little.

Once I am done, I rip his head off. I pull out a bag, and place the head inside. Hange will be happy I brought her a gift. I take out the wetnaps I carry with me to clean my hands, and mouth. I look down and see a headless body, I simply walk way knowing my little stunt will cause problems later.

With a bag in right hang, I begin my walk back home. A very old home to be exact. I walk past a window and stop to see myself.

Slick black hair, with an old army undercut. Pale skin, sharp check bones, grey eyes, almost thin lips. I'm 300 years old, but look no more than 25 years old. My grey coat, black turtle neck, black, slim jeans, and black dress shoes don't help either. It's a modern time, and I ( along with my family) need to get use to this change, again. I keep walking, until I smell something, rather than something-but someone. Their smell is amazing, and I would kill just to taste one drip of their blood. I let my nose guide me to a small coffee shop. I look inside and its dark, no one is there but the smell is coming from here.

Its getting stronger, and my breath is caught in my throat.

Him.

 

"Oh hey there." A young man with tan skin, messy brown hair, but eyes so beautiful. "I'm sorry, sir but we're done for the night please come again in the morning. " he speaks again, and his voice is a little rough but smoothing. Perfect white teeth form such a smile. HIs back is turned, and I hear a click.

 

I notice he turns to look at me a little, because he has this worried look on his pretty face, it almost makes me laugh because no one has ever looked at me like that. He places his hand on my shoulder and bend down a little to make eye contact with me. That's when I notice he has good 5-6 inches on me. I can't stop looking at him. I feel heat coming from his hand, and lookover to see if its on fire or anything.

"H-hey." Its so quite almost like a whisper. I see a frown on his, and it pains me. I want to only see him smile.

"Sorry, I doze off a little. " I say looking back at him, looking into the eyes I wish to get lost in. "I didn't mean to scare you, kid. " I begin to walk, when I feel his burning hand on my wrist.

"Come with me.:" Is all he says, before unlocking the door to the shop. He pulls me inside, and my eyes start to wonder.

Tan, tall, brown messy hair, black long sleeve, with black skinny jeans, blue running shoes, green backbag, and black coat hanging off his other arm. _Nice ass_

I smirk because, well it is nice. I feel the warmth from his hand leave my wrist, and see him move behind the counter. He drops his stuff on a chair,and I hear water running, then he disappears for a moment and comes back with something in his hand. I see him move in front of me.

"Please sit down." I do what he says, I look down and see what I think is a high chair and sit. I see him pull the chair next to him, and pull closer to me. " I brought you some water, and two pills. I think you might have a headache." Cute is all I think.

I look down to what he is offering me, a stranger. A stranger that can kill him in a heartbeat.

"Thank you." I take the pills and drink all the water. Even though I know it will do nothing to me, I see him give me a wary smile. " I feel better. Again, sorry for the trouble." I see him wave his hand in front of me.

" Don't even worry about it. I'm happy to help. You did scare me though. I hope you really are ok." What a cute _annoying_ ~~~~brat.

" So you work here?" I ask, even though its kinda obvious he does.

"Yea, actually I own this place with my best friend." Impressive, I raise my eyebrow. " I know what you're thinking." He says a little snappy.

" Please do tell then." I say, resting my forearm on the counter top.

"That I look too young to own shit, but my best friend and I worked very hard for this place to happen. " .

"Wrong." I say. "I was actually thinking how impressive it was, that someone whom looks so young owns a place like this." I see him blush, and it makes me want to kiss him.

Every second his cheeks only get redder, and I see him sit back a little and look down. What happen to the little brat who was a little snappy, only a moment again.

"Thanks." Is all he says looking down at the floor. "Hey, what's in that black bag?'

_SHIT_

I yell in my head. "Oh this is nothing, a gift for a friend." Is all I say, but I see him reach over. Before he even touches it, I take it away in one go.

" What a shitty gift."

"Its for a shitty person. " I hear him giggle, and I feel my lips almost turn upward but stop myself.

_So handsome_

"So, thanks again for help. Can I walk you home or call a taxi?" I ask, hoping he'd let me walk him.

"You can walk me to my car." He says, with a cute slight blush, he gets off the chairs and waits for me by the door.

I get off (kinda jump off), and walk to him. We step outside the shop, I wait for him to lock the door and have him lead the way. I feel cool breeze, and hear him shiver.

"Put the coat on. " I say, and he shakes his head.

"I'll be in the car and get hot if I wear it." Idiot brat, but don't aruge with him.

As we walk, I feel him steal glance of me. He wants to ask me something but doesn't ask. I want him too, I don't know why but hearing his voice soothes me. We turn the corner and see a blue four door car, from the looks of it, it could be a Ford. It's also the only car in block.

I hear him take out his keys, and fuck I was right it was his car. He turns to me, and has this cute look on his face. It makes me want to kiss him again. "Thanks for walking me, but do you, I don't know. Want a ride home?" What a kid. I'm only a stanger but he, he's too nice for his own good.

"No but thank you." I say, with a low voice, I take a few steps closer, and his eyes go wide. I open his car door. " Get in. It's cold out. Thanks for tonight. "

"I- okay. " He waits a bit, almost debating on saying something. "Come by again tomorrow." I'm shocked by this. "I mean, only if you want too but I would like it if you. I uh want to make sure you're still alive. "

"Pff what do think will happen to me? " I ask, with a small smirk

"No don't take offense! I just.. ugh forget it. Bye." He close his car door, drives off.

What a brat, but a cute one at that. I begin to walk back home, but I cant shake this feeling. I'm not sure what it is but I feel odd. I could also still be hungry. I check the time on my watch, its a little after midnight. I increase my speed, and get home in under mins.

I past through the old/freshly painted gate and open the front door. its dark, its always dark. For once, I think and wish for some light. I walk over to the kitchen.

"What's in the bag?" Is what I am greeted with first. I throw the bag to her.

"A head." I can hear moan from just looking at it. Her messy hair all over the place, and glasses from, God knows when was the late time she bathed.

"Where were you?" A tall man with eyebrows that have their own zip code ask.

"Just out. "

I begin to walk away, but I can hear him talking to me, not that really care. I walk up the big cherry wood stairs, and head to my room. Once I am inside, I take off my coat. I have a bay window, and it honestly the best thing in this dark house. I walk over and put my IPhone on the dock, and play the song that feels right.

 

_"Strangers in the night exchanging glances_

_Wondering in the night_

_What were the chance we'd be sharing love_

_Before the night the was through._

_Something in your eyes was inviting_

_Something in your smile was exciting_

_Something in your heart_

_Told me I must have you._

_Strangers in the night._

_Two lonely people we were strangers in the night_

_Up to the moment_

_When we said our first hello._

_Little bit we know_

_Love was just glance away, and_

_Ever since that night we've been together._

_Lovers at first sight, in love forever._

_It turned out so right_

_Love was just a glance away_

_A warm embracing dance._

_Ever since that night we've been together._

_Lovers at first sight, in love forever_

_It turned out so right_

_For strangers in the night.." - Frank Sinatra, Strangers In the Night_


	2. Black Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!!  
> I am beyond sorry about this late update. School has been crazy busy for me.  
> Also, I am sorry if this story is not the story that you hoped for T_T  
> I hope you keep reading and enjoy the story!  
> Thanks!

**Levi's POV**

 

I wake up wanting to see those beautiful eyes again. I notice I slept on my bay window. I walk off, and go sit on my bed. I pull my phone out of the dock, and see its only 8am. I lay down with my forearm covering my eyes. then, look up my gray celling, and remember the events from last night. It then hits me, I've never had the luxury of sleeping so easily, or ever. But, just thinking of those eyes, of him, of his smell. It, it somehow puts me at ease.

I roll off my bed, and walk to my all white marble bathroom. I love the color, its actually the only color I have in my whole room. It's clean, and I like clean.

I walk over to my shower, its small and has glass all around it. It even has a small place for you to sit. I let the hot water run down my face, neck, and chest. I enjoy this feeling, its a way for me to feel like I am alive. I rub my head, and wash my body thoroughly. I open the glass door, and grab the white towel that is hanging on the wall. I don't bother to dry myself, I just wrap it tightly around my waist.

I walk to the mirror and wipe my hand over the mirror. Still pale, with the same undercut. I sigh

_Would he even like how pale I am?_

I walk out of my bathroom, and walk towards my closet. I have the same colors but different styles, depending on my mood. I feel like today, some color is needed.

I pick a white turtle neck (because its freezing balls outside), black slightly tighter jeans, slick black belt, and black boots. I lay my clothes on my undone bed, and walk to my dresser. Just like everything else in my room, its a simple gray dresser with four big drawers. I pick out black boxers, and thick gray socks.

Once I am all dressed, I look over what I am wearing and I think it looks okay. I walk out of my room, and walk downstairs and hope to find the coat I want. Once I make it down the stairs. I'm almost to the closet in the front when I hear someone talk.

" Where are you headed so early in the morning?" I look over, but I already know whos asking just by the smell. Bush brows.

"Tsk. Why do you care?" I ask, already annoyed because I know where this is going.

"I was watching the news this morning and a headless body was found not too far from here. Care to explain."

It was more of a demand than a question. I just want to walk away, but the damn bush brows will most likely follow me until I talk.

"I was hungry." Is all I say, as I walk to the closet it and open it.

Ah, did leave my favorite black coat here. I put it one in one smooth motion.

"Levi." Is all he says. Before I know it he's two inches away from my face. Icy dead blue eyes looking into my own dead eyes.

"You have to cover your trackers a lot better than that. If not, we will have problems with the humans. AND may I remind you, we've been living in peace for a very long time and I would hate to have to move again -"

"Boys. Please. Must you two fight before noon. " Four eyes says, licking off what I think is animal blood off her hand. Leaning against the wall.

"I do not wish for history to repeat again." Is all he says before walking away from me, and walking to his study.

Tsk.

"Levi, I have to agree with Erwin this time. You must over your trackers a lot better. If it wasn't for Erwin looking around there before the news cast got there, they would of found your hair on the man's shirt. "

Hm. No wonder he was so annoying.

"Who told him about it?"

"Mike." Is all four eyes says, her tone goes a little lower than it was before.

I nod, and open the door.

"Wait, Levi where are-"

Before she can even finish her words, the door is already closed. I look down on my phone, its just a little after 10am, and I have this insane feeling to look for him. Plus, the kid did ask for me to come see him again. I smirk.

I put my phone back in my pocket, and begin to walk. It's a lot colder this morning, and I thank who ever is in the sky for leaving my leather gloves in my pockets. If my memory is right, the walk should be 20 minutes in human steps, but considering its only Tuesday morning, and people are all at work. I can make it, in under 5 minutes with my speed.

Before I even take the next step, I feel this strange feeling inside of me. Not understand what it is, I brush it off. Right now the only important this is, looking into those eyes again.

Walking faster than what the human eye can see, I am standing across the street from the coffee shop. There is a sign with green, and brown colors on it.

_Titan's Coffee_

What an odd name, but I feel my feet walking towards the also, green, with brown door. I see it says, pull and that is what I do. Once inside, I look around.  It seems like a bunch of college kids drinking coffee, and on their computers or talking with their friends. I look at the same counter from last night, expect this time a blonde man is standing behind it. I begin to walk closer, and see the young man has his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He is wiping something, and I see a single strand of hair fall out of place.

Once I am in front of the counter and he looks up at me, and his eyes are blue, just like bush brows. Expect his eyes are not dead, no his eyes are filled with hope. He gives me a big smile.

"Welcome to Titan's Coffee, is this your first time here?" His voice is small, but strong.

I nod.

"Great! If you don't mind, I would like to recommend our new addition to our tea. Its a simple black tea, but we add a bit of peppermint. We also use loose leafs, rather than a tea bag. " He chuckles a little at the last part. I try hard not to roll my eyes.

" I'll try that." I say, already pulling out my wallet.

"Okay, what size ?"

He notices the look in my face, and points to three coffee examples.

_Christa, Mikasa, and Sasha_

What the fuck? Those are peoples names, aren't they?

I look over to him trying to hide his laughter.

Tsk. Brat.

"May I have Mikasa?" I say a little unsure.

"Sure thing, name please?"

"Levi."

"It's $3.25 please."

I hand him a five, and let him keep the change. I walk to the other side of the counter, and wait for the blonde boy to give me the tea. As I wait, I hear the door jingle, and see a messy mop of brown hair.

Him.

He's here, and I can't help but hold my breath. I look at him, greet some friends by the window, his smile too bright, and his voice. Fuck. He is walking back-

Fuck.

We make eye contact, and I see his face get brighter.

"Hey! It's good to see you're still alive." He says with a soft chuckle.

He's right in front of me, and I can't help but look at him. In many ways, it was little too dark last night, so I did not notice how handsome he really was.

High cheek bones, untamed brown hair, perfect smile, tan (same as night, not like skin color changes though), still taller than me, but fuck. So handsome. Those eyes, bright as ever, but with the sun coming in, they look even better.

Green, with a hint of brown. Yet, with sun it looks a little more green.

He gives me a questioning look, and I forgot he said something to me, and its a normal person thing to and answer back.

"Well, some brat did offer me two pills and a glass of water. Soo " I say, and I can't help but smile a little. "That helped me stay alive enough to come see him."

I can't believe what I just said but, it seemed to worked because he is a blushing school girl.

"Haha, very funny. I was actually worried. You're so pale, I thought you were sick. Buuuuuttt."

The brat moves a little closer to me, so close I can feel his breath on my ears.

"I am hap-"

"Levi your tea is ready." I see the brat move away from, and goes to grab the drink.

"Hey Armin, is this his?" The brat says the boy, whom name is Armin.

"Hey, I thought it was your day off. And yes, please be nice to our guest." Is all the blonde says, before going back to greet two other people who just came in.

I see him nod and roll his eyes, while turning back to me.

"So your name is Levi." He says, walking back and sticking out his hand with my tea.

"Yeah, thanks."  I say, taking my drink. Our finger barley touch, but it has my the tips of my fingers on fire.

"My name is Eren Yeager, nice to meet you." He sticks out his hand for me to shake, giving me cute half smile.

"Levi Ackerman. The pleasure is all mine. " I take his hand in mine, and give him a light squeeze.

"SO, why did you come back?" I raise my brow, while taking sit of my hopefully not so hot tea. "I-I mean, I am happy to see you again, but didn't think you would remember where we met or anything." I see him look around, then feel his arm on my foreman, almost making me spill my drink.

Memories from last night flash before my eyes again. This time, I look at his ass first. Still nice. Then, I see he is wearing simple gray pants, with a black sweatshirt and, black running shoes.

He pulls me to a table next to a the fire, and he looks down at the chair then me. I sit and wait for him to say something.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pull you along, but I saw some seats and I thought it would be good for us to sit down and talk, rather than stand in the middle of the shop. I tend to do things without thinking." I see him look down, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it. I think, it was nice that you got us to sit down. The tea is great by the way." Eren looks up, and there is the same light in his eyes from before.

"Thanks! That means a lot. " Eren leans a little over the table, and a lean a little closer.

"The blonde guy who made my tea, Armin?" He nods. "Is the best friend you told me about?"

He nods even more.

"Like I said before, that is very impressive."

"Ah thank you. It took a little over a year to make this place happen, but now that we have it. It's honestly a dream come true."

I nod. I could look into his eyes, and hear his voice for the rest of my life. If this brat allows me to.

"But enough about me. What kind of work do you do?"

Hm. Well my family is one of the very first pure blood vampires, and I am loaded with money, because people are- or use to be so afraid of us. Now I just kill to past time, in hopes of someone killing me. I don't do anything, really.

"I work from home, I am a free lancer."

"Ooh, that's cool! I bet you can sleep in all you want." He chuckles

"Something like that."

"Do you live alone?" What a nosey little brat

"I do not. I live with two friends whom I've know for a very long time in one house." I say, as I take another zip of my tea. "What about you?"

"I live alone, not too far from here actually." He give me a small smile.  Eren is thinking of something, but he seems like he doesn't want to say it.

"Have something in mind?" I ask, making sure my voice doesn't give away too much.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come to my house warming party." Idiot. Who in their right mind invites a total stranger to their house. "But, if you're busy I  understand." He looks down again, and for own his own business this brat pouts a little too much.

"Give me your phone." He looks up so fast, I feel he will break his neck with that speed. 

I enter my number in his phone, pull out mine own and call. "Now we both have each others number. Text me the address. " I say, getting up. I check the time in my phone, and see I have been here for a while and it is almost 1pm. I will need to feed soon, if I don't. Problems will start.

"You're leaving already?!" Eren says getting up from his chair, and putting his phone back. "Let me drive you home, or something."

Hm. I would like that, but even after being 300 years old, I cannot control my hunger, even more when he smells divine.

"Next time." Is all I say, before walking out of shop.

I feel my hunger growing, and I need to feed on something before I lose control. I make it to the of the end of the block, before I see my new victim.

A woman, with brown long hair, rosy cheeks, brown coat, black jeans, and brown shoes. She is standing next to a homeless man, and tosses him a penny. That only makes me want to kill her more. It tugs at my broken heart, and I want to kill her for brining memories I try hard to forget. I see her laugh at the man's sad life and pulls out her phone.

I make my way towards her. I follow her close to some store, but stop her before she even reaches the door.

"Hello." I say in a smooth voice. She looks at me, eyes me, and smiles.

"Hi handsome. " Ugh. she smells awful.

" May I take you out?" I say, moving closer, and pushing her brown hair behind her ear. I move my thumb under her chin, to make sure she is looking at me, and not paying attention around her.

"Yes please." She moves close to me, and our lips almost touch. I pull her along with me.

I take her to my alley. The alley I pay the garbage men to clean up, every night- no questions asked. $700 bucks a week

"Hey what the hell? This is an alley." She tries to pull away. "I thought you were taking me out?"

"I am, but I did not mean dinner." I slam her to the wall, and see her hit her head, and fall on the ground. " I am taking out of this world, and brining you to my hell."

I walk over to her, and cover her mouth with mine. I force her neck to the side, grab her wrist. I take a bite. It's not bitter, nor is it sweet but it will do for now. I suck on her for a few minutes, before grabbing her wrist and begin to bite all over her arm. I can feel her blood running down my mouth. Once I feel full enough, I stop.

I get up, and see her body slowly dying. I bend a little, and snap her neck. I open one of the garbage cans, and throw her body inside. I lock it before leaving.

I begin to walk away, while I take out a wet napkin. I clean myself first, before really going back to the public. I feel my phone ring and my heart stops.

_**Eren Bright Eyes:** _

_Saturday,  3pm_

_Address- 2526 N Clark St APT# 20_

_Can't wait to see you ;)_

I put my phone away, but then I feel my phone again. I think it is Eren again but it is not.

_**Unknown** _

_How was the woman you just ate?_

 


End file.
